Johnny Fields
Johnny Fields is a quarterback for the New Orleans Corsairs. Biography Johnny ""World"" Fields was born and raised on a farm in the midlands of America. Growing up, he helped work his family's farm along with his two brothers and four sisters. He long inspired to be a farmer like his father, and thus learned the trade well. In high school he emerged as a star on the gridiron, first as a running back and later as the starting quarterback once his oldest brother graduated from that position. His junior and senior seasons he led his high school to back to back state championships, earning the honor of being named to the first team, all-state. In addition to his on-field accolades, he was also named a team captain and was voted class president and homecoming king. Out of high school, he received scholarship offers all across the country but ultimately chose Fourlane University in Slidell, LA because of the close connection he developed with the head coach there. He was red-shirted his freshman year and served as backup his sophomore season. The next year as the starting quarterback, he established himself as a conference leader in passing, taking Fourlane to its first bowl game in three years. His senior season he led the nation in passing yards and touchdowns, enroute to a Sugar Bowl victory. All four years he has been a member of the all-conference academic team. Graduating this May, he has decided to forgo his final year of eligibility to enter the draft as one of the country's top QB prospects. Personally, Johnny is described as being humble, genuine, and hardworking. He has a strong since of morality and is known for his truthfulness and sense of right. He has been courting his girlfriend Sally since high school and they have intentions on getting married soon. Interview How does your quarterback stay well-conditioned? What do they do to avoid injury? What would they say if they got injured? Johnny works out in traditional means and by picking up manual labor jobs such as working in construction or as a farm-hand during the off-season. He has had minor injuries in the past but typically pushes through any pain and doesn't let it set him back. Where is your Quarterback player's favorite vacation spot? Peaceful places like his family's cabin in the woods or new places, like the beach or a big city. Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? Security What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? Johnny is not much into social-media because of his personality (he isn't one to seek fame), but he is setting up a twitter account in order to interact with his potential future teammates. He is currently working at a mechanic's shop in his hometown, moving tires and helping to lift heavy parts in order to stay in shape and help his family financially. After work, he continues to hone his skills by practicing into the dusk hours with former high school ball-mates. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: 0-0 Playoffs: - Category:New Orleans Category:Quarterbacks Category:2017 draftees Category:Horse Category:Equines